A Melhor Poesia de Kira
by Michelle Vongola
Summary: Kira resolve escrever uma poesia para expressar os sentimentos por seu querido capitão.  Se passa enquanto Gin ainda vivia na Soul Society.


**A Melhor Poesia de Kira**

Poucos dons revelam tanto sobre a alma quanto o de escrever poesias.

Dentro de seu mundo introspectivo e tímido, Kira Izuru se orgulhava de ao menos saber expressar um pouco da complexa mistura de sentimentos que habitava seu espírito.

Na arte de lidar com as palavras, algumas criações o jovem louro compartilhava com as pessoas, sendo considerado inclusive muito talentoso; outras, no entanto, preferia guardar para si, como íntimos pensamentos e desabafos registrados em palavras bonitas.

Mas a partir de um de um determinado momento de sua vida, lhe surgiu uma espécie de terceiro tipo de poesia: as que ele ainda não conseguira escrever.

Kira era muito recatado e envergonhado e, em consequencia, havia certos fatos da vida sobre os quais ele não gostava nem mesmo de refletir, muito menos escrever. Ele nunca considerou se expressar sequer com palavras que o deixassem constrangido. Contudo, esse era o impasse que o tenente do Terceiro Esquadrão enfrentava nos últimos dias.

Mesmo não gostando, ele começava a admitir que necessitava colocar pra fora coisas que estavam explodindo em seu peito. E sabia bem quem era o responsável por isso: seu Capitão. Aquele esquivo e intrigante homem que surgira em sua vida tempos atrás e com o qual Kira se envolvera de uma forma que certamete acharia absurda e intolerável em seu tempo de Academia Shinigami.

Foi Ichimaru Gin quem despertara em si sentimentos os quais ele não consequia mais manter calados. Tudo que o jovem queria era gritar com todas as suas forças aquele amor que ele tinha carteza sentir.

Ele não podia negar que por diversos motivos - resultantes de sua criação tradicional e de seu natura recato - ele ainda sentia muita vergonha quando ficava com seu capitão, e mesmo que essa vergonha aumentasse ainda mais por ele se admitir apaixonado, o louro teria de superá-la

Num relacionamento com um Capitão totalmente ativo e insinuante, o pobrezinho não achava ter coragem ainda de ser tão aberto. E como pretendia jamais se abrir com ninguém sobre isso, seu confidente seria o papel.

Decidiu isso num dia ao fim do expediente. Não havia visto Ichimaru desde cedo, o que lhe dera um pouco de coragem. Iria para casa e logo ao entrar a primeira coisa que faria seria escrever. Ele se conhecia o suficiente para saber que era de ficar remoendo e sofrando pelas coisas, e se escrevesse tudo de uma vez não teria tempo para isso; ele realmente não quaria voltar atrás.

Se levantou de sua mesa e ia sair da sala quando percebeu com o canto do olho o brilho prateado de finos cabelos que ele conhecia muito bem próximo à porta. Seu corpo ficou rígido imediatamente. O que ele fazia ali?

- Izuru.

- Ichimaru Taichou...precisa de mim pra algo? - questionou, achando estar desfarçando bem seu nervosismo. Entretanto, este só fez piorar quando aquele sorriso se alargou.

- Oh, não...hoje não, Izuru. - respondeu, escorregadio, e Kira até percebeu a malícia no seu jeito de falar. - Vou fazer umas coisas lá em casa...

Ouvindo isso, Kira se acalmou.

- Certo, Taichou..

Ele se aproximou de seu tenente, e colocou a mão em seu ombro, subindo pelo pescoço e afagando sua nuca. Mesmo gostando, o louro ficou nervoso temendo que alguém entrasse e visse. Mas não disse nada; tinha de ser submisso e crer que seu capitão sempre sabia o que fazia.

- Só vim ver se meu adorável tenente não estava trabalhando demais.

- Eu já estava saindo.

Ichimaru mudou a expressão um pouco, e fez um carinho mais forte na nuca de Kira.

- Está me parecendo tão apressadinho hoje, Izuru.

O jovem se alarmou, e antes que respondesse, seu capitão se afastou.

-Bom, eu vou te deixar com suas ocupações...

O homem então saiu da sala, sempre sorridente e sorrateiro. E Kira teve a certeza de que, mesmo pelos pequenos momentos e detalhes, era impossível ele não amar seu Capitão.

Iria escrever tudo que suas emoções lhe mandassem. Não se importaria se sua poesia seria tola, malfeita ou incompreensível. Seria apenas para ele próprio; achava jamais ter coragem para mostrar a seu capitão.

Tinha na sua cabeça a imagem nítida e fresca daquele que amava; sua voz, seus trejeitos, seus olhinhos fechados que ele achava tão bonitos. Jamais imaginou que em sua pacata vida teria tanta admiração, respeito e adoração por alguém.

Chegou em casa e logo se pôs a escrever.

_Isso tudo é pra você_

_Você que é tudo no mundo_

_Viva e sorria,_

_Senhor do meu coração_

_Abrace-me forte_

_À noite_

_Esses braços poderosos_

_Músculos que já conheço_

_Deite-me quando tenho vergonha_

_Às vezes quero fugir_

_Não nasci pra amar tanto_

_Junte-me a ti, _

_Alegria que me completa_

_Noite e dia_

_Só você existe_

_Deite e ame_

_Eu estarei a te servir _

_Todo meu amor_

_E até minha melancolia_

_Queiram ou não_

_Você é o brilho desse mundo _

_Viva em mim,_

_Beleza prateada_

_Não abra os olhos_

_Sua beleza já me vence _

_Com sua face de sorriso_

_Acima de mim_

_Ou à minha frente_

_Que sempre esteja lá_

_Senhor da Lança da Morte_

_Me arrebate_

_Me ordene_

_Não te mereço_

_Eu sei_

E assim Kira foi escrevendo e desabafando, e quanto mais escrevia mais leve sentia.

A emoção tão forte unida ao cansaço decorrente de sua sempre exagerada ansiedade fizeram com que o louro caisse no sono logo ao dar a poesia como terminada.

O incômodo, entretando, o acordou em alguma hora da noite com uma dor no pescoço decorrente da posiçao ruim que é dormir debruçado sobre a mesa.

Mesmo preguiçoso, se alarmou com medo de ter babado nas folhas. Mas...elas não estavam sob o seu rosto como pensara.

Assim que ergueu a cabeça da mesa, Kira sentiu seu corpo congelar de susto e seu coração disparar. Ele. O seu Capitão.

Ichimaru estava uns passos a frente de sua mesa, e para desespero de seu tenente, segurava as duas folhas em que se encontrava a poesia.

- Taichou? O senhor aqui?

O homem riu, provavelmente se divertindo com o desespero de seu subordinado. Chegou mais perto, e lhe falou:

- Boa noite, Izuru. Fiquei curioso sobre o que você estava tão ansioso pra fazer e resolvi passar aqui após terminar meus outros...afazeres.

Kira não sabia o que fazer. Era bem provável que seu capitão já estivesse ali a um tempo, e tivesse lido todas as suas confissões. Tentou pedir as folhas de volta, mesmo sabendo que já devia ser tarde demais.

- As folhas...- foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Ah, é mesmo. Eu estava lendo o que você escreveu. Que romântico! Você é mesmo um rapazinho muito talentoso, e é uma gracinha.

- O senhor...gostou? - Kira indagou, incrédulo. Imaginava que Ichimaru pudesse rir, ficar bravo, pensar mal dele, o que fosse. Mas não estava preparado para tê-lo agradado tanto.

- Se eu gostei? Ora, isso é adorável! Eu sou mesmo um capitão muito feliz. É tao bom ser amado por seu tenente!

Viu que o louro iria dizer algo, mas fez um gesto para que se calasse. Se aproximou mais, deu a volta na mesa e se sentou em cima, na beirada, bem perto de Kira.

- Fique quietinho que eu só li até a metade. Tenho de continuar!

Era demais para Kira. Quando viu que o capitão iria começar a ler em voz alta, ele se encolheu todo e desviou os olhos, ficando de cabeça baixa. Arrepiou-se quando ouviu suas palavras naquela voz tão sensual.

_Pelo tempo da eternidade_

_Me queira _

_Me tenha_

_Nunca me cansarei_

_Essa beleza que me assusta_

_De tão único que é_

_Me olhe com os olhos que eu amo_

_Mas te amo todo!_

_Sou feliz só de te ouvir_

_Meu coração quando fala_

_Fala com seu sotaque_

_Ria de mim_

_Que seja_

_Minha vida é miúda_

_Se resume a um sorriso_

_Esquivo _

_Brilhante _

_Gênio impetuoso_

_Forte e suave_

_Que doçura esvoaçante!_

_Criatura amada_

_Domina todo o meu coração_

_Há tempos longos _

_Existo só por ti_

_Te defendo até a morte_

_Alegria que me invade_

_Se me constrange_

_Apuros que passo_

_Tenho que amar_

_Pois é parte de você_

_Se me perguntam _

_Pelo que é meu suspiro_

_Dúvida não há_

_Tudo que faço_

_Tudo que sou_

_É só por você_

_Capitão de minha alma_

Soube que havia terminado. Sentiu os olhos sorridentes de Gin fixos nele, e não soube o que fazer. Ouviu de novo aquela voz.

- Sabe, eu não li as suas outras poesias. Mas tenho certeza que essa é a melhor de todas!

-Obrigado, Taichou.

Quando sentiu o abraço magro e forte do outro, Kira olhou para ele. Recebeu um beijo. E, em seguida, uma pergunta.

- Você não ia me mostrar isso, não é? Ora, ora, preciso de um tenente que me informe de tudo que é importante!

Kira resolveu não se importar com aquele tom cínico que ele sempre tinha na voz. Já estava tudo revelado, não é? Ele então abraçou o pescoço de Ichimaru e deitou o rosto em seu ombro, tímido como sempre.

- É que isso é importante demais. - disse, com as faces vermelhas de vergonha e paixão.

Sentiu o sorriso de Gin se alargar. Sabia que ele devia estar tendo idéias...

- Tudo bem. Como eu não perdoaria um tenente tão gracinha? Mas como um bom capitão eu devo puní-lo quando necessário. - rebateu o capitão, antes de morder provocativamente o pescoço do outro. Kira estremeceu e soube que a punição não seria tão ruim. - Você vai ficar a noite toda fazendo hora-extra com seu Capitão!

E então se beijaram, profundamente. Foi um beijo de sorrisos; o do capitão, habitual, e o de seu tenente, de satisfação pela situação inesperada, e mais apaixonado do que nunca.

Kira nunca teria dúvidas de que essa fôra mesmo sua melhor poesia.


End file.
